Electronic systems can include analog-to-digital (A/D) converters (ADCs). Converting analog signals to digital quantities allow processors of electronic systems to perform signal processing functions for the systems. A delta sigma modulator can include an ADC and is used in converting signals in the audio band and in precision industrial measurement applications. It is desirable to reduce the power consumption in integrated circuit delta sigma modulators so that devices that include the modulators are more autonomous and require less maintenance. The present inventors have recognized a need for improved performance of delta sigma modulators.